1. Technical Field
This invention relates to valve assemblies and, more particularly, to a dry-break discharge valve assembly for use in connection with liquid bulk containers.
2. Discussion
Valve assemblies are useful in a wide variety of applications where the flow of liquids must be controlled or quickly interrupted. In particular, discharge valves are useful when used in connection with liquid bulk containers. Such containers typically may store up to 350 gallons or more of liquid material. Due to their large size and weight, such containers are not easily tipped or otherwise turned upside down for drainage purposes. As such, a discharge valve located at or near the bottom of such a container is necessary to enable such a container to be drained quickly and easily without having to tilt or tip the container at various angles to accomplish drainage of its contents. An example of a liquid bulk container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,284, to Snyder, issued June 20, 1989, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Since liquid bulk containers are not easily drained by means other than a valve at or near their bottom or base portions, it becomes important to have a valve assembly that provides a leak-proof seal. A discharge valve which leaks could seriously compromise the efficiency of a liquid bulk container since such a container might have to be immediately drained or other measures taken to control the leakage, thereby interfering with transportation or storage of the container.
It it therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a valve assembly capable of providing a leak-proof seal for the contents of a liquid bulk container.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a valve assembly which is capable of being opened and closed quickly and easily in the event that a discharge of the contents of such a container must be quickly interrupted.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a discharge valve which is operable to remain in a normally closed position, thereby removing the possibility of the discharge valve being left inadvertently in the open position.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a valve assembly which may be manufactured relatively easily and inexpensively, and which is capable of being disassembled for periodic cleaning.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a valve assembly which may be removed quickly and easily from its associated liquid bulk container to help facilitate cleaning of the valve assembly.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a valve assembly in whcih the valve member is flush with the tank bottom wall to thereby eliminate any space in which material from the tank could be isolated and thereby prevent thorough mixing.